


For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

by RedRaptorWritten



Series: Lenora Rain Haven [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (emotionally), Character Death, Characters might be a bit OOC at times because I don’t know how to write them, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be doing homework, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Some of this is based on incorrect quotes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, accidentally, actually I own nothing, character death used as a plot device, deep down this is a fact, do i know what I’m doing?, do you guys even read these?, i don’t own them, kinda major, lets just give everybody hugs, not really - Freeform, they’re nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaptorWritten/pseuds/RedRaptorWritten
Summary: Steven Strange had become protector of the New York Sanctum far before Loki’s invasion, and had found a young girl with exceptional powers who needed guidance. The girl, Lenora, had shown great potential for destruction before learning to control her power. But, with Kaecilius and his acolytes destroying the sanctums, and an incident involving Lenora’s powers having gone awry, leading to her being further away from home than she could’ve possibly dreamed, she will need to learn to find herself new friends before she is forever lost in a place she knows little to nothing about.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Female Character, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Series: Lenora Rain Haven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736572
Kudos: 4





	1. Info/Character

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, i got bored. So i did this. This is my first Fic, but i wanted to write since i had this idea in my head. I’m still trying to figure this thing out. Anyway, i wanted to broaden my creative side. i really hope this works.

OC:  
Name: Lenora Rain Haven  
Sex: Female  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde - with streaks of a forest green  
Eye Color: Blue-Green  
Powers:  
Naturally: Able to communicate with animals telepathically and verbally, and can feel the emotions/feelings of those around her, even if they’re human. Also able to manipulate and summon wood, stone, any animal and any part of any animal and can apply it to herself if need be. Such as bones (for weapons of armor), pelts/furs/skins (as cloaks and/or clothing), appendages (wings, claws, etc.), and can enhance her senses (smell, eyesight, hearing, etc.) as well as make the animals she summons extremely powerful, durable, deadly, and smart. She also can sense any enchantment made into wood or stone, and enchant them as well herself. Such as making weapons, portals, items, and whatever else she may need.  
Trained: Knows basic summoning and protection spells, and skilled in healing spells as well as archery.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know I don’t own what Disney does.
> 
> Okay...story’s about to start.
> 
> God help me.

For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

Chapter 1

Lenora made her way through the library of the New York sanctum, where she spent most of her time. She had come to return the latest stack of instructional magical books she had been permitted to borrow. Running her hand along the spines of others as she put the books she had back in their designated places, she took her reading list out of the satchel she’d made for herself and added a few more titles. While she had only visited the library of the training encampment in Tibet once when Strange had offered to let her come with him on a visiting mission to the Ancient One less than a year ago, she still wonders why they had chains on their books. She’d been a little scared to ask and up until now it had slipped her mind. She then turned her pad of paper sideways and wrote along the side,  _ ask Strange about the chains on the books _ .

After putting her notebook back in her satchel, which slung across her shoulder, she walked along the balcony of the second level of the library and began the long climb up to the top. She probably could’ve given herself wings or made a portal out of the wood of the wall and made the ascension faster, she figured it wasn’t worth it, and by then, she was almost halfway, and she found she enjoyed the climb. Plus, she swore that Strange and/or Wong had some sort of magical omniscience because they always seemed to know when she used her power. Which at times was annoying, but, all in all, was probably a good thing because if it  _ was _ real it would definitely help with defending the sanctum, should they ever need to.

The floor of the top floor of the library was the ceiling for the rest of it. It was the room above the library, and it had other rooms above it (more than two floors possible in a two story building because of magic), but they all just called it “the top floor”. Lenora climbed the last ladder rung and stepped onto the railed ledge, overlooking the massive expanse of the library, then turned to the edge of the overlook where an old, ornate wooden door was. She brushed her hand along the wood, feeling the enchantments of protection in it, and turned the brass handle to open it and stepped into the top floor. 

While it wasn’t necessary to have so many defensive charms on the top floor, Strange knew it was her safe space and wanted her to have that, which was something Lenora appreciated more than she’d care to admit. She’d always been a solitary person, completely fine to spend hours upon hours by herself with her books. Not that she didn’t know how to interact with other people, other people just didn’t necessarily know how to interact with her, with her often being more blunt with her words than people would like. Though, to her sometimes the glare on Strange’s face was worth it to see the look on peoples faces. The man had a sense of humor, you just had to be on the same page as him. And she’d bet that at least a  _ few _ times, he’d had to keep himself from laughing. Wong said he didn’t believe her, but Lenora figures that that's just his own running joke. After all, he was the master of the New York sanctum. The man had a reputation to preserve. Lenora had chuckled and said  _ Sure, _ when Strange had told her that.

After walking through the door of the top floor, she looked to her left when her eyes caught the movement of Strange’s red cloak. She waved at him and said,

“Mornin Doctor.” He turned towards her but didn’t look away from the book he was reading. He set it down on the old desk next to him piled with magical odds and ends, and started practicing and improving on a spell to make objects glow with the color light he prefered.

“It’s afternoon.” He corrected. Finally glancing up at her with a friendly smile, then turning back to his work.

“Really? I didn’t sleep in  _ that _ late.” She muttered to herself. Strange smirked at that. Lenora never even slept past eleven. If he wasn’t a master of the mystic arts he would’ve called it unnatural. But, she hadn’t enchanted herself with a spell to do that, nor had anyone else, he checked. So, he called it unnatural. Lenora then walked to the center of the room, where there was a large tree, glowing softly in multiple colors. She then started to climb the lower branches to get to her favourite branch to read on, which was right next to a dip in the middle of the tree’s trunk, where a sort of pool was. Filled with a type of autumn colored sap with oranges, reds, yellows, and golds. There was a dome of what looked like nearly transparent glass over it, but Lenora knew it was made of something much stronger, though, specifically, she did not know. She then lay in the curve of the branch, and pulled out the book she’d started the past week - it wasn’t a hard read other than the fact that it contained a lot of specific information - and set off within it’s pages.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own marvel. But i got my bagel, my chocolate pudding and my water. 
> 
> Let’s do this.

For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

Chapter 2

Clint Barton stood outside of his home at around midday, bow in his hands. He didn’t think he’d ever be doing this, but he felt like he owed it to the girl to teach her how to shoot. Because, after all, she did help his wife and two infant children. But, on the other hand, she had nearly gotten herself killed in the process. She needed discipline and a way to defend herself that she could control. He frankly didn’t understand exactly what she could do or how she could do it, but he frankly also didn’t care. He’d seen and heard enough strange things. Even  _ if _ this is way out of his - previously abnormal - normal spectrum. Now he just went with it, he had a feeling things were just going to get more unorthodox. Might as well get some practice with some of it so he wasn’t flying blind in the future.

Their first lesson hadn’t had any shooting, but just a discussion about the basics of archery and later, what she could do. When she told him he’d said he didn’t believe her. To see what she’d do of course, not because he actually didn’t believe her. His wife was a strong woman, but until then he’d chalked the things she said up to shock. That was, of course, until an oak tree dragged itself out of the ground and grew to be exceptionally tall. That shut him up. Laura had just laughed in the background. He apologized and said that he stood corrected. Lenora then said that she thought that that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

She hadn’t been wrong. Even after she met Stephen Strange and eventually moved to New York to be under his tutelage, she had still stayed in contact and even sometimes managed to show up for the holidays. She’d been alone before he’d met her. And while he wished that she would have stayed at the farm with Laura and the kids where he knew she would be happy and safe while he was on missions, he knew that Strange could offer her so much more. Barton had noticed that Lenora really blossomed under Strange’s care, and he was happy for her. That didn’t mean that he still had threatened to maim him should anything happen to Lenora. Strange had done the same, as well as pointed out that he was more afraid for whatever was stupid enough to attack Lenora in the first place. Because, as much as they’d like to have that curious little girl forever, they would both admit that she’d definitely grown, and could handle herself. And Clint could respect that. They’d then both chuckled and shook hands.

Now, years after that first lesson, she was back at the farm for her weekly lesson which she had whenever Clint was off a mission or had free time. Which also gave her a chance to practice enchanting wood to make portals going back and forth from the sanctum to the farm. Lenora said that she didn’t want to intrude on Barton’s time with his family, but Laura and the kids wholeheartedly disagreed, saying that she was close enough to be family. She’d teared up a bit - which she will  _ never _ admit to - and hugged them all. 

“You’ve been practicing.” He noted, as she knocked down all the targets with arrow after arrow. She smiled and got a little sheepish. She’d always been that way with complements.

“Yeah. And plus, I think I found a way to make them expl-”

“ _ No. _ ”

“But-” Barton held up his hand, and she went quiet.

“At least...not on the farm.” Lenora’s eyes lit up.

“REALLY!” She shouted and hugged him. He then turned his head to the sky and sighed.

“I’m gonna regret this.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Lenora chuckled as she switched her bow between her hands and went to pick up her arrows. She could just make them disappear and make new ones, but she didn’t like to waste. “I was thinking, with a small enchantment on the arrowhead, and it doesn’t even need to make things explode, it could make things grow, tie things down, etc.”

“Did you talk to Strange about this?”

“He actually suggested it.” Barton raised a questioning eyebrow at that. “Well, it was more like an offhand comment meant as a joke, but if he didn’t think I would take that to heart, then he definitely doesn’t know who he’s talking to.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, it’s been months and I forgot about this. I’M SORRY. I don’t own Disney. Sorry for that too.

For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

Chapter 3

_ Boom! _ Then a slight pause.  _ Boom! _ Again. Explosions are awesome. Especially explosive arrows, which were not only awesome, but, apparently, very fun to use. Clint was there for the first time Lenora used them, but let her handle it. He just asked to be there anytime she was planning to “up the ante” with the explosions. She’d started small, and he trusted her to take care of herself. That’d been proved very early on when he’d met her, even though she almost got herself killed.  _ It’s a fine line _ , she would say. No shit.

Lenora loved to experiment with her powers, within reason, despite what happened before she met the Bartons and Strange. She was debating telling them, Clint had known she was hiding something but said that she could tell him on her own time. And she was grateful for that. But, another way to vent her emotions was explosions. And she preferred explosions. She didn’t talk about her feelings much.

While knocking an arrow to her bow, she looked at the target. A relatively thick fallen branch toward her left. Drawing back, she then paused, and let the bird that was near it fly away.  _ Do you mind moving? _ She asked. The bird looked at her and flew away after seeing her intent. Animals were smarter than most people thought. Especially birds, they see everything. She aimed again, and let the arrow loose after a couple moments.  _ B o o m... _ _ Boom!  _ And the branch was gone with a small explosion.

“Wait a minute, that's not right.” Lenora muttered to herself. She could’ve sworn she felt the explosion through the wood before it happened. Well, she  _ had _ since she was hitting wood, which she had a connection to, but...something happened, something’s off. She hadn’t felt any type of delay, even on further targets. Shouldering her bow, she took off back to the farm, she wanted to find Clint. Maybe he was practicing with a gun and that’s what she heard? No, she was probably too far away, and she  _ felt _ it. There was a difference, a subtle one, but a difference nonetheless.

She was about a half hour away from the house. She liked to hike in the woods and she said that she’d be out all day. While some might be afraid of being lost in the woods, that was something that couldn’t happen to her. Especially not in this forest, it knew her too well. All she had to do was ask which way to go, and the trees answered. That forest was most likely the most safe place for her on Earth. 

She had a cave that she had made with permission from the forest about halfway between where she was and the house, so she stopped there to connect with it. The rock of the cave fanned out underground across the entire forest so she could feel everything that was going on. The only disruptions it told her it’d felt was the ones she’d made. No others. Interesting. She then left and continued to the farm. Maybe something was wrong and Clint had to be subtle in his efforts to contact her? If that was the case, she needed to get there faster. She stopped in front of a tree and made the trunk grow in a circular shape, then reached out for the tree she had made grow on her first day there. The edges of the ring started to glow a vibrant green between the fissures in the bark, and a light of the same green emanated from the border and tapered off in the middle of the circle. Lenora stepped through, and stepped out onto the farm. The oak behind her moved back from the shape of the portal to the normal trunk. She took a couple steps and saw Cooper, Clint’s son.

“Cooper!” She called. He looked over to her. “Where’s your dad?”

“I don’t know, you should probably ask mom.” She nodded and jogged to the house.

“Laura?”

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen.” Lenora walked past some discarded toys on the floor and into the kitchen, which smelled amazing. Laura made one hell of a lasagna.

“Where’s Clint?”

“He got called at the last minute. Something about New Mexico that had top priority. Why? Do you think something’s wrong?”

“What? Yes, I mean no, I mean,” she sighed, “I felt something. I don't know what it was. It was faint and it might be nothing, but I feel like I should talk with Strange real quick.”

“Alright Leo, but if it’s nothing, be home in time for dinner.” Laura then walked over and gave her a hug. 

“I will, and I’ll let you know if I need to stay longer.” This week had been one she had off from her magic studies and she had planned to spend the whole time with the Bartons, but it looks like it had to be cut short. “Say goodbye to the kids for me will you?”

“You’re leaving?” Lenora turned around to see Lila, Clint’s other kid. Lenora walked over to her and gave the small child a hug.

“Hopefully only for tonight, sweetheart. I’m really sorry but I have to go.” She didn’t like making promises. They were too easy to break, but, goddamnit, she could give the kid a little hope. She then walked out the door and put on her sling ring from her belt. She could make her own portal, but at this distance it would take longer and more energy. It  _ would _ be good practice, but she didn’t feel like everything was alright, and, if that was true, then time would be of the essence. She emerged in the Top Floor, next to a bookcase to the right of the tree facing the door, and went looking for Strange or Wong.

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit really hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like you guys deserved some action, however bad I am at writing it.
> 
> I do not possess what the mouse possesses.

For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

Chapter 4

The Ancient One knew that magical signature. She knew it, she had to, she’d felt it before. It was old, older than her. She took a moment to recall. 

The Bifrost. The  _ Bifrost? _

If that was true, then the future that was about to pass was one that she had thought to be very unlikely. She stood up from her sitting meditation and walked to the room where the Eye of Agamotto was kept. She then placed it around her neck and looked into the future. She was going to die much sooner than she thought, she couldn’t see that far into the future. But, far enough to see Lenora Haven disappear from the timestream. The amount of magic it would take to hide from the sight of the Time stone was power Lenora did not possess.

Unless she crossed dimensional boundaries. But she wasn’t supposed to have that power until much later in her life, wasn’t she? Something must’ve triggered her full power to manifest in an instant, a very powerful, emotional event that would wreck her and make her temporarily lose control. 

_ Boom! _

If that's what she thought it was, then she still had a few seconds. She kept looking through the timestream. The Sanctum, Kaecilius, the farm…

No...NO! This was far too soon. She snapped out of her trance just in time to block a projectile with a shield a little less than a foot from her face. It reminded her of the mirror dimension, with it looking like an ultra clear deadly piece of glass or floating water with sharp, visible edges. She looked up from the transparent dagger to four of her former students, their eyes surrounded with a void of shimmering purple cracking into the skin of their cheeks and forehead. She flicked the dagger aside and brought her hands to her waist, her left summoning a shield and her right a bladed fan, both of powerful runes and magic. All while sliding her sling ring onto her right first two fingers. She was an extremely powerful sorceress, but anyone could be outmatched by the right opponent. And if that was the case, she had to do everything in her power to warn Strange and stop what would happen.

It might all be in vain, but she couldn't know what would happen to Lenora outside of this dimension with the Time stone. Every dimension had a way of foreseeing the future, and they can not be used for other dimensions, which is what makes them unique despite their same power. If something were to happen to Lenora in this other dimension that led to her being hurt, she couldn’t in good conscience not try to stop that. But now wasn’t the time to despair, it was the time to fight. These people seemed proud of their power, maybe they would give something away if she said the right thing.

“Kaecilius sends his  _ novices  _ instead of facing me himself?” she scoffs, and goes into a defensive position with one hand outstretched and the other blocking her chest from impact, “I’m insulted.”

“We together are more than powerful to send you to your grave!” One shouts. The Ancient One’s stance and tone do not falter.

“That remains to be seen.” She then proceeded to fight with the four acolytes, and she had to admit, Kaecilius trained them well. On a bad day they might’ve been more of a match for her. But this was a desperate day, and she had  _ purpose. _ Bad days be damned. She had already dispatched two of her opposers, until,  _ shink! _

She turned around towards the sound on the offence, but dropped it once she saw who was there, magical swords in the backs of the last two acolytes.

“Shouldn’t you be in New York?” She asked.

“What, no Hello?” Strange replied. “I came because I felt something weird, but powerful, and there were these undertones to it, something dark, I’d never felt it before.”

“It was the Bifrost, the Asgardian rainbow bridge, they use it to transport between massive distances.” Strange raised his eyebrows at that.

“Really? Never thought they’d come back to Earth.”

“I think the Bifrost happened on it’s own, but Kaecilius used it to mask his hand while it was being played. The Bifrost has something akin to a low level broadcast to magic users. It’s faint, but potent. He could’ve hid behind it as he was performing a massive spell.” She paused. “Was the New York sanctum safe when you left it?”

“After I took care of a few acolytes who looked like they listened to too much heavy metal, yes.”

“I’m going to the third sanctum, you return to New York, make sure it’s secure, and find Lenora Haven.”

“Leo? Does she have something to do with this? Is she safe?” he pleaded.

“I glimpsed the future with the Time stone, I believe that Kaecilius will do something to make her lose control and it could lead to her getting stranded in a dimension that would take years to find.”

“Years? Are you serious?”

“There are countless dimensions, Strange. Finding a single one that you don’t already know and aren't familiar with is like finding a needle in an ocean of needles tenfold times the size the ones on Earth combined.” 

“Got it, I’m gone.” He nodded and brought up his sling ring to summon a portal to the New York sanctum. He then stepped into a hallway to see Wong lying on the floor. “Wong!” he called, and checked for a pulse. Just unconscious, thank god. Strange looked up to see Lenora being tossed into a painting down the hall from an adjoining one. “Lenora!” She turned to look at him, bow in hand, before she fell through the floor. No, a portal. Which she hadn’t summoned. He then saw Kaecilius pace up to the portal and jump in after her. “NO!” Strange shouted, but he was too late. Checking again to see that Wong was okay, he raced up to the Top Floor to get ingredients for a complicated tracing spell that could reopen closed portals. He’d never tried it before, but now was as good a time as any.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got tumblr. My name is just my username here. RedRaptorWritten. I’m not really sure how it works, but feel free to shoot me suggestions, questions, and feedback thru the comments here or there. I’ll try to incorporate it if i like it and get back to you. But, keep in mind that I have a serious problem with procrastination. I’ll try my best.
> 
> Also shoutout to Pumpkin_spice_latte and RainbowSalt83 for being the first two to leave Kudos, Thank you so much, if you’re reading this, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Plus, FYI, this isn’t beta’d, I just write it and post it, so if there are any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors, that’s why.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a death in this one so if you don’t like sadness Ill put a summary at the end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter I’ve written so far. Please don’t hate me at the end.
> 
> Disney is not within my ownership.

For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

Chapter 5

You know what? Things totally absolutely never have to go according to plan. Or as you want. Because why would it? Why would things be easy when they can just be hard? Apparently that was the mood the universe was in when it decided to throw Kaecilius at Lenora right as she was leaving the Top Floor. Literally. He lunged at her, and she barely had any time to throw up a shield. Which, he just so happened to use as a boost to flip behind her and knock her in the back of the head. Perfectly wonderful. It’s a miracle she wasn’t knocked out. She elbowed him in the nose and ran out of the room down the hall, taking moments to look behind her shooting arrow after arrow meeting block after block.

Where the hell was Strange? Wong? One of them must’ve been here because she passed bodies of acolytes on the floor while running away from Kaecilius. Whether dead or unconscious she didn’t know. She didn’t know if she wanted to know. She’d trained for years to fight people like Kaecilius but hadn’t had as many encounters in the field as experience because while away from home, her powers seemed to go into overdrive when she was in danger in a way she couldn’t bring up while in training. But now, she felt the pool of power building from her chest and racing through her veins. In a way, her powers scared her, but she compartmentalized so that she let it flow through her instead of letting the fear hinder her. She’ll deal with what she would have to do after it was done, no point in letting it get her killed now.

Lenora looked up to find two acolytes turning the corner. She summoned two arrows to her bow, drew back and infused the arrows with some of the hidden power that eluded her in normal situations and fired in less than a second. The arrows streaked green down the hall and broke through the shields summoned by her attackers, hitting one in the chest and the other in the neck, the arrows going straight through them and embedding themselves at the end of the hall. Both acolytes fell down from the force of impact. She then hopped over the fallen men and turned back and fired another powerful shot back at Kaecilius before she turned left down the hall. He brought up a shield, but dodged simultaneously. So the arrow broke through his shield, but only went through his shoulder. 

Right as it passed through him, it gave off a small charge, knocking Kaecilius down on his chest but he recovered just as quickly. He jumped over his fallen comrades and also turned left down the hall. He had a moment to bring up a shield after noticing the arrows that had shot through his men in the wall before they also gave off small explosions, knocking him into the inside wall of the left turn. Stumbling for a moment, he avoided three more arrows by cutting them in half mid-flight, their green glow fading upon breaking. Producing a small flash and smoke instead of their full intended explosion.

Kaecilius had had enough. He summoned a powerful force and pushed it in front of him towards Lenora, who fired an arrow that seemed to open like a circle umbrella, hitting the force with a powerful  _ Boom! _ But the force only stopped for a moment before it continued to the girl, faster than before, almost like it was angry. Before she could knock another arrow, it hit her and threw her into a painting at the end of the hall.

“Lenora!” she heard. Looking to her right she saw Strange. She opened her mouth to say something but, instead, felt herself falling. And vaguely heard a “No!” before the portal closed.

After she adjusted to the change in gravity, she got up to face Kaecilius. Drawing her bow, she paused when he raised his hands in surrender, one lower than the other due to the damage to his shoulder.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“I only wish to talk.”

“Yeah, I’d bet. You just HAD to break into my home and attack my friends, Yeah, don’t think I didn’t see him on the ground. ‘D you kill him?!”

“It was not my direct intention for I had figured that you would be slightly easier to convince if those who harbored your affection were not dead.” he paused. “Also, wasn’t  _ this, _ ” he gestured around him, “your home, not the sanctum?” Lenora then took her eyes off the man in front of her for a moment and looked around. A house, a tree...wait, HER tree. Kaecilius had taken her to the Barton farm.

“How did...wait..you, you SON OF A BITCH!!” she drew her bow on him again. He simply smiled. “What’s your game here?!”

“I had hoped that you would do as I say anyways, but that does not mean that some people need...prompting.”

“For what, goddamnit!”

“I am about to undertake a very important event in history, and I need you out of the way.”

“You expect me to just  _ sit back _ and let you kill more people?”

“Yes, I’ve made my threat clear, have I not?”

“Yeah, you have.” Then she shot at him. This guy thinks he can come into a place she cares about with everything she has, TWO of them, and then threaten those who live there? Fuck no. Kaecilius seemed to be expecting the shot though, and twirled around to dodge and started throwing his own projectiles at her. It devolved from physical combat to a dance of firing and throwing and making sure not to get hit. But it only lasted for about 10 seconds. Then, she heard a panicked voice call her name.

“Lorena?!” She looked up.

“Cooper, get ins- _ ug. _ ” She looked down at her gut to see a small transparent sharp  _ thing _ sticking out of her left hip, just inside the hipbone. She then got hit with two more, one in each shoulder, making her drop her bow. And another in her right thigh, dropping her to her knees, bent over forwards, and in a few seconds collapsed on her side, facing the house.

“Very well.” She heard Kaecilius say. He then turned toward Cooper and brandished more clear daggers, one in each clenched fist. Lorena’s eyes widened.

“Cooper!” she yelled, ignoring the sharp pain it brought to her. She made her bow fly into her hand and shot an arrow that brought snaking vines along the ground with it as it flew at him. Too late. Kaecilius fell down to the ground, the vines wrapping around his struggling body, and dragging him underground so that just his shoulders and up saw the light of day. She then heard and felt Cooper fall down to the planks of the porch. “No… no no nonono.” She scrambled over to him, half crawling, essentially every limb protesting and screaming at her to stop and lie down.

She made it up the steps, somehow and looked at the body of the boy in front of her, barely clinging to life with the two gaping wounds pulsating blood one over his heart and the other just below the right side of his ribcage. She tried to summon the fountain of power she showed before but only found her normal levels.  _ Damn it! _ Still, she sat up on the side of her left leg and started casting the most powerful healing spell she knew.

It had to work.  _ It had to! _ It wasn’t. She cast it again, and again. She was so distracted she hadn’t noticed that Kaecilius had gotten free. He shambled behind her and looked at the boy.

“You can’t save him,” he said, “the power of Dormammu is too great for the simple, basic magic of ordinary sorcerers.”

“ _ I DON’T CARE!! _ ” Lenora screamed at the top of her lungs, while thrusting her hand out at him. A deep green light shot out of her hand and threw him into the air, far away to the treeline. She then heard a small gasp and felt the hand she was holding go limp. She turned to look at the boy below her. “No, Cooper, n-no.” 

She stood up and backed away, half covering her face in her hands, and fell down the porch steps. She landed and cried out in pain and despair. Then stood up and walked drunkenly away, completely in denial. She then made it to the oak tree in the yard.  _ Her _ tree. She put her hands on it and thought about what just happened. She needed to get away. Maybe that was selfish, but she had to get away. Feeling that she had to leave but couldn’t because of Laura...oh God, Laura. Clint. Lila. She burst into flooding sobs against the tree.

Lenora faced the sky to look at the light blue that was splotched with white. How could it look so peaceful? She then looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. Feeling the dangerous onslaught of power building in her. She  _ knew _ it was dangerous, she didn’t care. She let it consume her, blind her, become her. She then grabbed the tree and let the full force flow into it as she screamed herself hoarse and as a great beam of green light shot up into the sky and flashed across the horizon. She then fell forward into the tree, unconscious, through an erratic portal she had unknowingly created. Because she had to get away. Though, whether anyone she knew could find her would be up for debate for quite a long time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lenora’s perspective of what happened at the sanctum. Kaecilius brings her to Barton’s farm. Where she fights him and Cooper, Barton’s kid gets killed by Kaecilius while Lenora is incapacitated. Her grief and overwhelming power cause her to open an erratic portal which she falls through while unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a part of Disney, and Marvel isn’t mine

For the Love of the Girl Sitting Alone

Chapter 6

Once at the Top Floor, Strange sent his cloak to gather the book he needed while he went to get a charm that would amplify his spellcasting. A small bracelet concealed in a box under a few books laying face down. He thanked the cloak when it gave him the book he needed, which was something he found himself doing more often than not when he needed something from it. He then ran to the place where Lorena went through the portal. He’d figured he’d just portal her home from wherever Kaecilius took her. She could be in real danger, even with her power’s flare-ups. With it she might stand a chance, without it Kaecilius could kill her.

He reached the spot, and immediately connected his power through the charm and into the spell. Different portaling spells just required a simple locator spell to follow. Sling rings were almost untraceable. Almost. While this spell was a tad theoretical and more so experimental, he knew he could get it to work. He held the book with one hand and circled his other with the sling ring. The wood started to softly glow the green that flared up at Lenora’s more powerful moments. He felt the spell falter a little so he put more power behind it to continue. The glowing from the wood got brighter and brighter until Strange had to eventually close his eyes. Then, he felt a force of magic push him back and make him stumble. He recognized it as Lenora’s. He then looked up to see an open portal. One that would’ve been generated with a regular sling ring, but the area where he should see his destination was green, and the power that he’d felt emanating from it before was gone. Gone where? Power didn’t just  _ disappear _ . It always was turned into something else, such as a certain spell. And this spell should’ve brought Lenora to  _ him _ , not him to Lenora. Well, it was experimental. He figured he should be grateful that it worked at all. He stepped through.

He came out at the Barton’s farm.  _ Shit _ . How did Kaecilius know about this? Lenora? Where  _ was _ Lenora? He looked over to where her tree was. It was glowing. That wasn’t normal. He walked over to it and tentatively put his hand against the bark. Except when he did, the charm on his wrist glowed bright and broke, and the light from the tree retreated in the span of a moment. After that, He realized that he couldn’t detect Lenora’s magical signature from the tree anymore. Even years after she’d made it he could still feel it strongly. Now it was just  _ gone _ . He had to figure out what went wrong...wait. The Ancient One said that Lenora might cross dimensional barriers. If she’d lost control of her power during the fight, and tried to portal away  _ while _ he’d poured a considerable amount of power into HIS portal spell, that could’ve overloaded her. That might just have been enough to cross dimensional boundaries. 

“This is all my fault...” he whispered to himself. “Damn it...SHIT.”

“Strange?” someone called. He turned around to face them.

“Laura,” he started walking towards her, “thank god you’re alright...” he trailed off after what he saw. Lila by her side, and Cooper lying in his mother’s arms covered in his own blood. “What happened?” 

She took a few moments to collect herself before speaking. “There was a man, he and Lenora dropped out of nowhere and started fighting after a minute. She got hit and wasn’t able to save him.” Laura paused and tried to stop herself from crying. “I tried talking to her but I don’t think she heard me. She stumbled over to the tree and it started to glow. Then a green light shot up into the sky and she...fell into it. I don’t know where she is.”

“It’s not your fault, I doubt you would...Is Clint...does he..”

“I called him.” she nodded, and grasped her daughter’s hand. “He’s on his way, he just needs to clear it with his superiors.”

“If you tell me where he is I could bring him here now. If you want.”

She looked up at him. “I thought S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know about you, wouldn’t that compromise- ”

“My anonymity be damned, if you want him here I’ll get him here.” and when she nodded and told him where, he turned to the side to open a portal. He didn’t even need to say anything, Clint stepped through after seeing it open. He then knelt down with his wife and daughter next to his son’s body. He was practically shaking with sadness and rage. “His name was Kaecilius.” Clint looked up at that. “He’s a sorcerer who serves the Dark Dimension and it’s ruler, Dormammu.”

“I don’t care who he is or who he serves, he can die just like any other man.” Clint shot back. Strange said nothing, he couldn’t blame Clint for his anger. He just prayed to god that he wouldn’t get thrown off the rails in a pursuit for revenge. Because he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wish I was better at writing than I am. When I finish this story I might go back and fix a few things when or if I do get better


End file.
